His First Order of Business
by YamiKakyuu
Summary: Tsuna is offically the Tenth Vongola boss, so he decides to have a little fun at Gokudera's expense. Slight OOC on Tsuna's part.


**Title:** His First Order of Business  
**Author: ** **yamikakyuu**  
**Characters: **Mainly Tsuna and Goku but others make cameos  
**Warnings:** Takes place sometime in the future, dunno when though, no real spoilers. Slight ooc I think on Tsuna since well..he's officially 10th now XD Author's notes follow the fict.  
**Disclaimer:** All based on Amano-sensei's creation.

"Eh? What?"

The newly appointed Tenth Vongola boss simply smiled at his subordinate. "You heard me, Gokudera, call me by my name."

"But Juudai..." Gokudera started.

"Ah ah ah." Tsuna waved a finger at him.

Yamamoto could not help but snicker slightly at this entire event and also was not surprised at the glare Gokudera flashed him.

Reborn and Dino exchanged glances. It had been hard, extremely hard in some cases but Sawada Tsunayoshi finally had officially become the Vongola's Tenth Boss. All his guardians as well as certain members of the Varia and of course Dino with Romario were here to witness it. After the festivities, Tsuna had announced his first official act as the new Tenth. That was where they were now, with a highly embarrassed Gokudera in the center.

"But, but, Juu...boss, I can't." Gokudera stammered.

"Why?" Tsuna folded his arms; it was obvious he was enjoying himself immensely. Walking forward he looked right at the Storm Guardian. "Didn't you say as my right-hand-man, you'd do whatever I asked?"

Trying like hell not to, but failing just as bad, Gokudera blushed slightly. "Ah, yeah I did but..."

"No more excuses, say my name. And not my surname." Tsuna added, as Gokudera was about to reply, "You're not getting out of this on a technicality. First name."

Gokudera's mind raced. He had no way out. He could not defy his Juudaime but really why did this make him so nervous?

"Come on Gokudera! You can do it!" Yamamoto cheered behind him.

"We all must listen to the Boss." Dokuro Chrome added smiling. "Right Hibari-san?" She glanced at the man standing next to her who simply sighed.

The rest echoed similar cheers and words of encouragement, but really it just pissed Gokudera off more.

"Shut up! All of you!" He yelled over his shoulder. Course all he got was more laugher since by now he was quite red.

Turning back to his boss, he gritted his teeth. "Only this once?"

"Just this once." Tsuna smiled.

Gokudera sighed and looked down in defeat. "Fine....Tsunayos...

Tsuna leaned in a bit. "Sorry, I didn't hear that, one more time."

Gokudera tightened his fists. He would do this even if it killed him. This was his Juudaime's request of him, the first act and he had to do it. What kind of right-hand-man would he be if he did not do it. He was not about to let Yamamoto take it from him. Looking up, he saw that same goofy smile on his bosses face. _Just this once._

"I said, fine. Tsunayoshi-san." Gokudera stated with all the confidence he could pull together for his one brief moment of glory. His boss laughed amidst the cheers from the crowd.

"Had to include the -san didn't you and when I said first name I didn't mean full name, but don't worry," Tsuna held up his hands as he saw the distressed look on Gokudera's face. "I won't make you do it again."

Gokudera breathed a sigh of relief. "Once was enough Juudaime."

"Way to go!" Yamamoto put his arm around Gokudera, "I knew you could do it."

"Get off me!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away from him, who just laughed harder. "Course I could do it! I'm the right-hand-man." He smiled pulling a cigarette out. "Anything for Juudaime."

**Author's Notes: ** ummmm yeah...I think I really got Tsuna OOC but I cant picture him like he is now when he becomes the 10th officially. I mean Dino changed a bit. Also (and maybe its just me) but I see Vongala10th!Tsuna as a badass its the pin-stripe suit! XD Or maybe I just want him to be XD Anyways Id been thinking about this for a while since Goku not calling Tsuna by his name is just funny to me. Maybe Im blind but Im surprised I dont see more ficts on this. Course maybe its all 5927 stuff which I dont read XDD No pairing in this obviously...well ok I lied ^^ Also this is my first attempt at writing anyone besides Hibari, Mukuro or Chrome so I hope it worked

Originally posted to my writing journal on 4/1/08


End file.
